Como en los viejos tiempos
by Cadiie Mustang
Summary: Por que todos tien derecho a contar su historia.


**¡Hola!**

Soy nueva escribiendo ShikaTema. Espero que les guste. Me propuse ha hacer un One-Shot de cada pareja que me gusta y aqui esta.

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y compañía no me pertenece, son de Kishimoto-sempai y yo solo los pido prestados un ratico para que interpreten lo que a mi mente retorcida se le ocurre. Claro que sin fines de lucro.**_

**

* * *

**

**Como en los viejos tiempos**

"_Por que recordar es volver a vivir"_

_By. Angel Kane_

-No estoy seguro de invitarla... "_Que problemático es todo esto_"- se quejo un chico de coleta mientras se recargaba en su banca… pensando se pregunto para si mismo.- Y si me dice que no… después de todo ya llevamos unas semanas discutiendo por cualquier cosa… como me volvería a gustar que fuera como el los viejos tiempos… pero no, no me debo rendir tan fácilmente, un Nara no se rendirá, al menos en mi generación no- se contesto el solo.

Mientras tanto, una chica de cuatro coletas, con una sonrisa melancólica en su rostro y una mirada triste, recostada miraba el cielo, recordando como su novio la enseño a pasar el tiempo así…

**Flash Back**

_Una pareja de pubertos de no mas de 13 años se veía recostada en los patios de la escuela… ninguno de los dos decía nada, solo permanecían mirando las nubes, deseando ser una de ellas para poder viajas libremente en una corriente de la que no puedes escapar._

_-Oye, Shika… ¿ya llevamos un poco de tiempo aquí no?...- Pregunto inocentemente una niña mientras se le ponía frente a su compañero cara a cara._

_-Tema… solo ve el cielo… ¿no desearías ser una nube… para así viajara mucho?- Pregunto el niño aun manteniendo sus ojos con dirección hacia arriba._

_-Es que… no se… a veces me siento atrapada en un mundo del que yo no se nique… pero la verdad, aquí entre nos… eres mi mejor amigo, ya llevamos conociéndonos desde que teníamos seis años, y siempre serás el mismo vago de siempre, solo mírate… tu expresión muy despreocupada, como si no te importara un mañana…- respondió con cara de puchero mientras se dejaba caer de espaldas de nuevo contra el pasto._

_- Tema… mañana es un misterio… y hoy es un regalo para poder disfrutarlo… además…- en eso dejo de ver su tan anhelado sueño para poder pasar sus ojos en otro- Me agrada tu compañía…_

_-"Di-dijo que le agradaba mi compañía…"- Se pregunto una niña mientras se inundaban sus mejillas de un color rojizo por la vergüenza que sintió al pensar que su mejor amigo le decía eso._

_- …A pesar de que seas una niña mimada y caprichosa…- Dijo mientras le tocaba la frente con un dedo, sabiendo que ella no soportaba ese acto, se levanto y se hecho a correr lejos, mientras sonreía- Alcánzame si puedes… ¡Mimada!_

_-¡Shika!... tu sabes que odio que la gente me haga eso… ya veras cuando te atrape pequeño vago…- Mientras sabia que el lo hace solo para poder jugar un rato juntos como ella siempre le pide, sin embargo, su mente seguía pensado una sola cosa- ¿Esto que he venido sintiendo desde hace tiempo es... amor?-_

**Fin Flash Back**

-Desde hace tiempo, nada es igual… peleamos por cualquier estupidez… ya casi no pasamos el tiempo juntos… a mi me importan unas actividades y a el otras… somos tan distintos… creo que lo mejor seria… terminar con esto…ojala volviera a ser como en los viejos tiempos…- pensaba Temari mientras una lagrima fugaz se escapaba haciendo un camino hasta llegar a su cuello, donde ella la seco.

Un chico, no muy lejos de ahí observaba todo lo que la chica hacia, se preocupo al ver que empezaba a llorar… ya nada tenia sentido si ella no estaba junto a él, tenia que arriesgarse… era todo o nada…

-Temari… ¿podríamos hablar?- dijo mientras se sentaba a un lado de ella.

-Shika… ¿que haces aquí…?-pregunto sobresaltada pensando lo peor… pensó que el la escucho diciendo que lo terminaría…

-¿Por que eres tan problemática mujer?... te pregunte algo y me contestas con otra pregunta…-

-Si… lo siento… ¿de que quieres hablar?- Pregunto algo avergonzada por su actitud a la defensiva, mientras se acostaba junto a el.

-Vengo para invitarte el sábado a un lugar… es una sorpresa…-

-Y… ¿para que?...-

-Si te digo dejaría de ser sorpresa… por favor…-

-Esta bien… que te parece a las tres en mi casa…- Pregunto mientras se ponía de pie Temari.

-Ahí estaré…- Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y se desconectaba del mundo.

-Para que me querrá Shikamaru… ni siquiera me dio un beso ni nada… creo que esta pensando que la mejor solución es terminar… al igual que yo…- Pensó con tristeza mientras se echaba a correr para no llegar tarde a su clase.

**S&T**

-¿Qué?...- pregunto un par de chicas exaltadas

-Así es…. Espero y sea lo mejor…-

-Pe-pero Temari… no puedes hacer eso… Shikamaru te ama…- Le dijo Sakura para ver si podía hacer persuadir a su amiga.

-A veces el amor es lo suficiente en una relación…- Dijo ante eso Temari

-Pero…- trato de decir otra

-Nada de peros… es mas… en el momento que llegue a mi casa el sábado le diré que no… que ya fue suficiente…- Se exalto un poco Temari mientras su cara se llenaba de puras lagrimas que salían de sus ojos, haciendo que estos se hincharan.

-Ojala sea la mejor decisión que tomaras… recuerda que un amor como el suyo no se haya dos veces… y menos llegar a conocer al mismo nivel a la persona con la que compartiste tres años de noviazgo… y mas los años que llevan de conocerse…- Dijo una chica de ojos chocolate, llegando a su mente, la imagen de Neji…

**S&T**

-Creo que no debo de ir muy presentable… al cabo y que, solo le diré que hasta aquí…- pensó con tristeza y algo de impotencia una chica rubia mientras se vestía.

¡_DING-DONG… DiNG-DONG_!

-Temari… llego Shikamaru…- Grito su mama mientras hacia pasar a Shikamaru a la sala.

-Si… ya voy mamá… dile que en cinco minutos bajo…- contesto Temari.

Mientras se ponía un top rosa y una falda de mezclilla con unos zapatos color rosa también, agarrando su torerita, y dándose una mirada ante el espejo por ultima vez… en eso noto una pequeña medallita que Shikamaru le dio cuando cumplieron un año juntos, en el que la parte de adelante decir "Shikamaru", y en la parte de atrás venia en letras, apenas distinguibles, la siguiente frase…

"_**Con amor… para la mas bella y problemática mujer que me vuelve loco con una sola mirada, y nubla mi juicio con un beso… **_"

Se puso la cadenita antes de salirse de su cuarto, bajo rápidamente las escaleras y ahí estaba Shikamaru… con un gran ramo de tulipanes rosas… casi idéntico al que le regalo en su segundo aniversario.

-Para la mujer mas bella que ha pisado esta casa y la tierra- Le dijo mientras se arrodillaba y le entregaba el ramo.

-Gr-gracias Shika… son hermosas… y rosas como…-

-Como tu color preferido en tu flor preferida… Se que soy vago pero no olvidadizo para esos detalles- Contesto mientras sonreía de lado mostrando una sonrisa casi… ¿sensual?

-Son muy lindas… deja las pongo en un florero y nos vamos- Dijo separándose un poco de el y sonrojándose a la vez.

Cuando salieron de la casa, se despidieron de su madre que adoraba a Shikamaru como un miembro mas de la familia, mientras los otros tres integrantes hombres veían celosamente a Shikamaru… sabiendo que nunca lastimarían a su terrón de azúcar… pero aun así lo tendrían en la mira.

-Shikamaru… ya dime… a donde vamos…- Dijo haciendo un puchero mientras se recargaba en su asiento del auto convertible de Shikamaru.

-Ya te dije que es una sorpresa… mimadita…- Dijo queriéndola hacer enojar.

-¡Asdf!… contigo es imposible preguntarte algo…-

-Ya casi llegamos… ponte esto…- le dijo mas bien le ordeno mientras le entregaba un pañuelo de tela para que se lo pusiera en los ojos.

- esta bien… si con esto se acabara todo me lo pondré…- pensó Temari mientras se lo ponía

-Ven... te mostrare algo muy especial para mi… toma mi mano…-Le dijo mientras le agarraba su mano y la apretaba con fuerza…

-Shika… que planeas…- Pregunto intrigada

- Ya casi… ya… puedes quitarte el pañuelo…- mientras se colocaba frente a ella.

Cuando se quito el pañuelo, no podía ver lo que creía que era… un bosque… así es… un bosque lleno de inmenso pasto, con grandes arboles, flores de todos los colores del arcoíris… Temari no podía creer lo que estaba viendo…

-Shika… es hermoso… - Dijo conmovida ante aquella escena en la que estaba sobre una pequeña colina con muchos dientes de león alrededor de ella.

-Es un lugar exclusivo de mi familia… solo la familia Nara tiene acceso a este bosque… mi abuelo lo cuido, mi padre lo cuido, y yo soy el designado a cuidarlo…-

-Si… nunca me habías contado de el… bueno una vez pero éramos niños… no recuerdo casi nada del relato que me dijiste de un lugar paradisiaco…- contesto.

-Y mira…-

Se agacho… recogió unos cuantos dientes de león y los empezó a soplar para que así, formara una lluvia de puros poros moviéndose al compas del viensto para terminar de llagar hacia Temari.

-Shika… estoy realmente conmovida con lo que tu familia ha hecho por este bosque para conservarlo- dijo mientras pegaba su cuerpo junto al de el para así tener un mejor acercamiento a su cara.

-Temari… hay algo importante que debo decirte…- Dijo separándose un poco de ella y tomando una actitud seria.

-Shi… Shika…- Pregunto temerosa… no quería saber si es el "terminamos" por parte de él… no lo soportaría.

Se arrodillo ante ella y saco una cajita, que descubrió para poder ver un hermoso anillo de oro con unos diamantes pequeños alrededor de el que decía "Tema y Shika"- Temari…¿aceptas ser mi novia por segunda vez… y si algún día, lo permite la vida… poder casarnos?- pregunto emocionado- Se que no he sido un novio modelo… que soy un vago sin remedio… y que todo me parece problemático, pero… nuestra relación no es problemática… te amo y es lo único que me importa…-

Temari, conmovida por lo que hizo Shikamaru por ella, por su amor y por su relación, no hizo mas que voltearse de la vergüenza… creyendo que lo terminaría… ¿como se imagino su vida sin su chico vago?, triste obviamente…

- Que dices... aceptas Temari- pregunto de nuevo viendo como lloraba

-Pues... Claro que si mi chico vago… nunca te diría que no… eres la razón de mi existir…-Contesto para después darle un beso como ya hacia tiempo no se daban… primero tiernos, para después ser lentos, y mas después apasionados.

-Bueno… oye… tienes todavía la medallita que te di en nuestro primer año juntos?- pregunto sonriendo Shikamaru

-Si… es algo especial para mi… y mas por la frase que pusiste al reverso… por cierto… por que le pusiste Shikamaru en vez de Temari…?- pregunto intrigada

-Bueno… es solo para que todos vean que tu eres mi novia… además por que yo tengo esto- Dijo mientras sacaba la otra mitad del corazón con el nombre "Temari"- Y esto para que todas sepan que soy solo tuyo…

Temari, amorosamente tomo los cachetes de Shikamaru y acerco su cabeza, jamás creyó encontrarse con un chico tan romántico y detallista como él.

-Te amo… mi vago… solo mío…- Dijo posesivamente mientras lo abrazaba.

-Y yo a ti… mi chica problemática… solo mía…- Dijo correspondiendo al abrazo.- Oye…-

- ¿Si?...-

- Eres una chica mimada y caprichosa…- dijo mientras le tocaba con un dedo su frente y se echaba a correr…- A ver si me alcanzas… ¡Mimada!...- mientras una sonrisa abarcaba su cara pensó- _Como en los viejos tiempos…_-

-Shika… ven aquí vago… me las pagaras…- dijo mientras se ponía a correr y a la vez pensando con una sonrisa en su rostro.- _Como en los viejos tiempos…_-

* * *

**O**jala y les haya agradado. Y la hayan disfrutado, tanto como yo al escribirla.

¿**R**eviews?

_Besos, Kane._


End file.
